A Personal Object Work List (“POWL”) is a framework that can list business objects and allows specific activities (actions) based on the business objects. It provides an enterprise portal user a general overview of their work environment and related business objects desired to be worked on. A POWL allows worklists to be defined and stored as queries that can be activated so that their results are visible when a portal page or work set is navigated to containing a POWL view. POWLs, however, are web-based but not OData based. As a result, POWLs associated with applications must use custom code/interfaces to interface with backend systems resulting in, among other things, higher total cost-of-ownership, maintenance issues, and lack of standardization among applications.